


Jesus, Adam, Titanic by yourself on a Saturday night?

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan & Adam watch Titanic together and Ronan gets emo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus, Adam, Titanic by yourself on a Saturday night?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/AmznMovieRevws/status/625059345080778752) amazing tweet.

“Dude,” Adam giggled “are you _crying_?”

 

Ronan angrily wiped tears from his eyes and crossed his arms “Fuck off Parrish, it’s fucking _sad_ , okay?”

 

Adam threw back his head and laughed “And you called me lame for watching this alone on a Saturday night,”

 

Ronan glared at him through glistening eyes, his tears illuminated by the glow of the tv in the dark room “That _is_ lame, man! Who the fuck does that!”

 

“Do I need to remind you who suggested we watch this?” Adam said teasingly

 

“Listen Parrish...I was tryna save you from more...embarrassing nights alone...if you’re gonna watch this sappy romance shit you should at least watch it with your boyfriend, right?”

 

“‘Sappy romance shit’ _that_ _you’re crying at_ ,” Adam reminded him

 

“It’s fucking sad! They were in love and then Jack just fucks off and dies! He was the love of Rose’s life! Now she has to live without him, how messed up is that?” Ronan argued

 

Adam laughed and reached over to draw Ronan into his arms so that Ronan’s head was tucked under his chin. “How did I wind up dating the biggest fucking nerd in the world, huh?” Adam asked as he kissed the top of Ronan’s head, feeling the coarse stubble of Ronan’s hair under his lips.

 

Ronan huffed and pressed his cheek into Adam’s chest, still focused on the movie. “I’m just sayin’, there was room for the two of them on that door,”.

 

Adam chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to the movie, bringing his cheek to rest on the top of Ronan’s head and feeling content.

 

 


End file.
